1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to toys, and more particularly to a convertible load carrying-ride-on vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art is replete with load carrying toys such as wagons, and ride-on toys of the type where a child sits on the toy and propells it with his feet. Such prior art, however, nowhere discloses or teaches a convertible toy wherein by modifying side plates and a handle member thereof, it is possible to selectively convert the toy into a load carrying vehicle or a ride-on vehicle.